The Story Of Sakura Uchiha
by LesMisAnimeWeirdo
Summary: AU This is a story which is totally random and is based on a what if Sakura was the daughter of Madara(but didn't know) and how she grew up with Sasuke and Itachi, then her adventures with Team 7.(Pairings still undecided I may wait until the end of the show to reveal pairings) So please read and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a New Uchiha

AU

Summary: This is a story which is totally random and is based on a what if Sakura was the daughter of Madara(but didn't know) and how she grew up with Sasuke and Itachi, then her adventures with Team 7.(Pairings still undecided I may wait until the end of the show to reveal pairings) So please read and enjoy :)

It was a calm and pleasant evening on the 28th of March, however everything was not calm or pleasant within a certain hospital room. There were screams of "Get this baby out of me now!" and "Why does this hurt so much!", these were coming from a woman whose name was Sasame Uchiha, she was a beautiful woman, with flowing hair as dark as night, and eyes as black as obsidian, and she was giving birth to a child however this was not just any child this was the child of Madara Uchiha. I hear you say how can that be he died, oh no that's what he made everyone believe but he was still alive however he knew he may not have long left and did need someone to carry out his wishes, who better he thought than a child of his own.

With the idea of needing a heir he decided to give them the best chances of being strong enough to carry out his wishes, the child would have to be from an Uchiha, and not just any Uchiha it had to be from a strong female. Now Madara may not look like it but he could be a gentleman and so decided to search for an unmarried female who was sufficiently strong enough to carry his heir, and after what felt like relentless searching he found Sasame, a breathtakingly beautiful woman, and so he decided to observe her to see her strengths as although she was beautiful he couldn't have some weakling having the honour of carrying his child. Whilst observing her, he found her movements were swift and it was almost like she was dancing around an opponent and was a master of the swift movements that could incapacitate an enemy, so he decided she would be the best choice to carry his heir, and so he set out wooing her whilst disguised of course, and after she trusted him enough they did the deed that led to the pregnancy.

Now back to the hospital room where Sasame is nearly ready to give the final pushes to let her child come into this world, "push my dear, come on you have to do it just a few more pushes and you will have your child in your arms" the elderly midwife sweetly told Sasame, who with one more push and a massive scream, gave birth to her child who was such a beautiful child with eyes as dark as the devil, and with most surprisingly hair the colour of cherry blossoms, and although Sasame was highly confused as to why her child had pink hair, she did not care, she had her child in her arms and she loved her so much she felt as if she would never let the child be removed from her arms. Sasame then decided that her beautiful child needed a name just as beautiful as the child, and so this is how Sakura Uchiha, the daughter of the strongest Uchiha was born.


	2. Chapter 2 : My life - only half done

Chapter 2

AN Half of chapter 2 guys

My name is Sakura Uchiha, this is my life.

I never knew my father my mother used to tell me how he was this handsome, charming gentleman who won her heart but soon disappeared after I was born she never did hear from him again. My mother became ill when I was just 3 years old, I was still too young to understand at the time but unfortunately my mother had become too weak due to illness and so when I was just 5 years old, on a particularly cold winters day she breathed her last breath. Lucky for me I was not left to an orphanage, instead my mother's close friend Mikoto Uchiha, took me in saying I would be perfect addition to her household as she believed her boys needed more females in the house. This is where we start I am now 7 years old and I am going to my daily training with Sasuke and for once Itachi!

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan the first one to hit 10 bull eyes with their kunai will get a special treat for lunch." Itachi-kun called out to me and Sasuke, making us more enthusiastic, and actually making us concentrate with all our might.

For 30 minutes me and Sasuke, were both doing our best to reach 10 bulls eyes and it was currently 9-9, this next throw could determine the winner, so I remembered what Itachi allways told us, 'calm yourself, be steady, focus only on the target, be as swift as the coursing river' and I looked over to see Sasuke also seemly prepping himself for this throw and so I followed Itachi's advice and I threw, landing a hit, dead centre. I let out a "yes!" and looked over to see Sasuke had also done the same, feeling disappointed I looked to Itachi who just smiled, poked both of us in the forehead inwardly thinking 'I wish he wouldn't do that at times, its hurts!'

Itachi after poking us then lead us to a lovely little area near our training grounds which had beautiful black rose garden, a small but steady stream of water and looked like the perfect picnic area. "We shall have an hour break for lunch and as promised the treat for whoever landed 10 bulls eyes first shall be given, however since it was a draw I decided it is only fair to not give either of you the treats, and so I shall have to eat it instead" Itachi spoke to us whilst taking out some lovely seemly fresh anko dumplings, and as he was about to put them in his mouth me and Sasuke charged him trying to get a dumpling for ourselves however this did not go to plan and instead Itachi using his superior skills got away just before Sasuke and I jumped him making me and Sasuke fall over and land on the other.


End file.
